


Domesticity

by Gilescandy



Series: The Gilescandy Drabbles [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oper_on_Sunday prompt - Up and Over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

Diedre stomped into the tiny, dingy bedroom. She threw open the curtains, letting the bright afternoon sunshine in. Grumbling, she crossed to one corner and kicked the ribcage portion of a sleeping-bag. She ignored an angry grunt, proceeding to kick the rump in another bag.

“Listen you lot. I ain’t your mum. You wanna have a tiff an’ wreck the house… fine. Now get up and get over it. ‘Cause I ain’t cleanin’.”

Ethan poked his head out and looked over at a groggy Ripper. Sharing a wild grin, they sprang up and chased the squealing girl from the room.


End file.
